The First Steps
by Queen-sama
Summary: Hinata meets a lonely looking boy in "The Forest of Death". He threatens her, and gets on her nerves, but she promises to teach him the meaning of love and friendship. As he opens up his heart she gets closer to learning his secret. Gaara learns that Hinata isn't just another person with no problems in life. How will this unlikely duo go through life together? RxR Little humor
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was about to enter the "Forest of Death" for the chuunin exams. She looked around nervously at the others, all looked very strong, but the thing is, it wasn't Naruto who stood out the most. It was a boy with blood red hair. Kiba noticed how nervous Hinata looked and said," Don't worry! I got your back!"

She smiled at Kiba's encouraging words, and Shino's calming effect. " I-I know everything w-will be alright." _I hope at least_

Anko sent out the signal to start and Kiba raced ahead towards the dark forest not waiting for Shino and Hinata.

Hinata stuttered out," Kiba-kun w-wait for us!" Kiba looked back not realizing that he wasn't with his other team mates and waited a minute.

They were exploring the forest, finding no end to the deadly plants, and animals there.

Shino said," We need a plan. We should split up and look for other teams. " Shino looked at Kiba and sighed " Kiba do not attack anyone who doesn't have the same scroll as us, or do anything hasty. "

" I wouldn't have done that anyway!" Kiba whined.

Shino said sighing," I'm your best friend, I know you would."

Kiba looked a little disheartened," If your my best friend, you should have more faith in me cause Hinata has more faith in me." Kiba sighed after getting no reaction from Shino and continued saying, " Whatever lets come back here after an hour, Shino and me will look together."

Kiba asked," Is it really alright to leave Hinata by herself?"

Shino said," She can take care of herself, after all her eyes can see anything."

" I guess thats true...okay we should leave now"

"Okay," Hinata said.

Hinata left dashing in the opposite direction as Shino and Kiba. She activated her Byakugan to find enemies faster and closer. After 15 minutes, she hasn't spotted anyone until she saw one figure in the distance. The shy ninja ran over there and hid quietly, making sure he couldn't see her. It was no other than the boy with red hair. The one she was a little bit interested in.

He was sitting there all alone staring up at the sky, concentrating, not letting his gaze stray from the object.

Then it occured to Hinata, he was staring at the full moon. Hinata realized that you could see it perfectly, no clouds covering it up or anything. Hinata was looking up at it dazed by the moon's elegence because its the only beautiful thing she's seen since entering the forest. _' Its beautiful'_ Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she heard somebody say something.

" Hey. Come out from where your hiding." The voice was deeper than one a twelve year old boy should have, but it didn't take a genuis to figure out where the voice came from.

Hinata figured her cover was blown and came out to see the boy for the first time clearly. It was terrifying how he knew she was there, even though she rid her presence completely. " H-hi" She was holding her breath hoping he won't try to hurt her, or worse kill her.

After getting no response she introduced herself " M-my name is Hinata what's y-yours?" It didn't make a lot of sense to be talking to the enemy, but what other option did she have? Hinata didn't want to be a coward and run away because he probably could've cought her easily.

" Gaara of the Sand" That name sounded so familiar to Hinata. Then she remembered! He was the most ferocious and vicious person in the Sand Village. The rumors say he's a blood thirsy maniac. He's famous and very well known here in the Leaf Village. She remembered little kids use to make up scary stories of Gaara, picturing him to be a monster in human form. Being this close to him now she could see why.

Gaara had dark, teal, pupil-less eyes that followed your every move. She didn't find them strange because in comparism her eyes were stranger. What he stood out most for was the giant gourd he was carrying on his back. The best feature he had was deffinitely his hair because it was a beautiful shade of red Hinata realized after getting a better look at it.

" Don't worry I'm not into killing the weak," She sighed _maybe he wasn't as scary, and mean as he looked _" Because I like to watch my victims put up a fight"_ Great now she wasn't even worth killing._ _' Maybe father was right. Maybe I am just a burden to my team. No! I can't think that way anymore because if I continue to be positive good things will happen.'_

" I-I don't th-think you h-have the right t-to talk to me l-like that! Because a h-human life is precious and should be cherished." It took up all of Hinata's courage to say that to a boy with demonic energy.

" Hmph I'm a monster, that was cursed with too much power. I can't do things other people my age can like having _feelings_ like love and friendship, or enjoy _living_. The only thing I like to look at is blood being shed."

" Gaara y-you h-have to be the s-same age as me. "

Gaara said completely ignoring what Hinata just said," Age doesn't matter. Normal people haven't killed their own mothers right? Or maybe have the only person they truly trust betray them, but that happened to me and now my father hates me. " He had a menacing glare on his face.

Hinata didn't think of it as a threat. With the kind of understanding heart she has, she thought of it more as a plea for help. She started to tear up a little " Love Gaara is s-something everyone i-is capable of f-feeling. Its hard to find, but wh-when you do find it, its an undescribable emotion. M-maybe you should learn that before j-j-jumping to conclusions." Hinata walked up to him slowly and lightly touched his shoulder.

" Don't touch me, and don't look at me with those pitiful eyes. " Gaara said fiercely swatting her hand away. " Just leave me alone" Gaara started to walk away from Hinata. Her hand stung, and it was turning red. Hinata knew that Gaara probably didn't hit her with all his force.

She walked behind him cautiously.

Hinata looked at him sadly. _How badly was he treated before? _She took a deep breath and spoke slowly so she wouldn't stutter. " I want to talk to you Gaara. I want to be y-your friend. "

" You think its that simple? How can you make me feel, when you can barely speak a sentence without stuttering," He turned around sharply pushing her on the ground roughly. " You can try to open up my heart, but it hasn't been touched in years. If you irritate me too much, I won't hesitate to take your life." and left to meet up with his siblings.

Hinata sat on the ground feeling hurt for a while, lost in her thoughts. Hinata figured she should at least look for new enemies, but had no luck. She went up to meet up with Shino and Kiba to see if they met up with any opposing teams.

" Hinata! We got the scroll!" Kiba yelled. He took a good look on Hinata and saw that her clothes were dirty " What the heck happened to you? Your clothes are all dirty, and your face is pale." _no way could she tell them what actually happened. Kiba would just end up trying to hurt Gaara. Kiba's strong, but sometimes he just doesn't think before he reacts. I'm terrible at lying, but I have to make up a believable excuse.'_

" Th-thats great Kiba wh-which o-one of you got it and I-I just tr-tripped over a tree r-root." Hinata felt like smacking her own forehead after saying that. _' Stupid Hinata!' _She mentally scolded herself.

Shino raised an eyebrow not believing a word she said. She was never nervous with them enough just to lie in front of their faces. Shino noticed that Kiba hasn't noticed anything wrong with Hinata so, he just ignored the lie.

" It was Shino! Dang that dude has some freaky abilities. He made a team walk into a trap of leeches, and the leeches sucked all there blood in a matter of minutes." While Kiba was going on and on Hinata was still thinking of Gaara and sighing in relief because the two boys decided not to push the matter.

,-,

" Gaara where have you been?" Kankuro yelled. " Right after we got the scroll from those amateurs you just ran off!"

Gaara sent him a glare," I was out walking. It was mostly me who did all the work anyway becauseTemari destroys all the trees around her when she attacks and your puppets make the loudest chattering noise. You told me I was the best person for the job, so I don't want to here any complaints if you can't do it better than me" Gaara said it cooly.

Kankuro started getting goosebumps. Kankuro was scared of Gaara whenever he gave him that _look. _Who in the right mind would actually start talking to Gaara and leave him angry like that? Kankuro knew it wasn't his fault for Gaara's crankiness because his patience wasn't that short.

Temari, who was the oldest of the three siblings sighed," Lets just drop the subject and go to the tower already cause I want to be the first ones there"

Kankuro mumbled, " Fine "

Gaara followed behind his siblings clutching the shoulder Hinata touched._ I live in the desert. Its always hot there to others, but I feel nothing. Why did one small touch feel so warm?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! **_**PLEASE READ **_**so this story will have cute fluffy moments, before it gets all dramatic and violent. This story may last only 8 chapters. My older story**_** Opening Up**_** will be updated next week so stay tuned! This chapter has some great stuff so ready every word of it! and and most importantly REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

Team 8 got to the tower safely and was greeted by their sensei when they opened the scroll. Kurenai appeared with a great puff of smoke.

Kurenai said excitedly," Oh! I can't believe you got through that so quickly! Your skills as a team, and as whole are improving remarkably. You three with be great ninjas one day."

Shino sighed," I knew the scrolls had nothing important in them."

"Oi is that any way to speak to your sensei?"

" Yeah yeah, but seriously it was pretty tough" Kiba wanted to see if they could find any more people to take scrolls from to lessen competition. Kiba said " These three sand ninja really freaked us out before we got here, right Akamaru? " Akamaru let out a small whimper.

Hinata shivered remembering it clearly." H-hai Gaara killed th-the three ninja on th-the other team without an-any mercy, not to mention the enemies couldn't even touch him."

Kiba agreed " The dude has monster like strength. He didn't even have one scratch when he was done! "

_' Oh Gaara doesn't seem that bad of a guy. I mean he has insulted me, but it doesn't look like he loves killing innocent people. _Gaara_ was clutching his chest tighly, but there may be a little good in him'_

Kurenai gasped," This competition has gotten a lot tougher since the last time I took it." She was amazed her team did such a good job. " The night is still young! How bout we go somewhere to eat? My treat"

Shino said," After what we've been through today? I need to go home and sleep for a couple of days. " Kiba agreed with Shino for once.

Kiba gave a big grin to his team mates and said to his sensei ," I can't wait to tell my folks about this when I get home, my mom is gonna be so happy to hear I passed the second part of the exam. "

Hinata said," Yeah I'm sure your parents will b-be v-very proud."

Shino said," Your parents will be proud to you know. And Kiba remember how I was the one who got the scroll?"

Hinata sighed," My dad won't be a-as proud o-of me as h-he will be when Neji comes back." she said with a hint of melancholy.

" Well lets just hope Neji gets eaten by some bugs tonight than!" Kiba joked. " That guy is such a pompous ass. Before the exam he said it was my destiny to fail. I mean what kind of crap is he saying? Like hell I am! He was wrong too, I passed this part of the exam faster than he did!" Kiba said this as if he was the one who got the scroll, but Shino didn't care.

Hinata was pondering on this thought Neji will surely come back alive. Neji may be cold hearted, but that didn't meant he never cared for her. There was that time when she was sick and Neji made her some porridge. Even though it tasted terrible she liked that he went through the trouble for her. He's been really moody lately because of the curse mark.

Hinata sighed," I wish I c-could h-have your confidence Kiba." Shino gave a dissaproving look to Hinata. Shino didn't need two hyper teammates around. One was deffinitely enough.

Shino said" Your fine the way you are."

Kurenai sighed getting tired of being ignored she said, " I guess we should do this some other time. Don't forget to meet up at the stadium in three days you two!" she called that out and Kiba and Shino waved there hands without even looking at her. " Geez those two. I guess you can't stay out too late Hinata with that strict father of yours. Do you need a ride because I can get you home quickly."

" No I'm f-fine. Th-thank you." Hinata said softly.

Hinata headed out into the dark and she didn't get to far when a deep voice greeted her. " Hey"

Hinata turned around and saw Gaara. " Hello Gaara! " She had a big smile grace her face. She must be making some kind progress with him if he greeted her " What a-are you doing here so late at night?"

He sighed and pointed up to the to the black sky. Hinata looked up and said," Wow th-the full m-moon and st-stars sure are beautiful because they never change" "

Gaara was thinking for a second _' I know she saw me kill those ninjas that were all talk because I wanted her to see. I could feel her big innocent eyes on me. The eys that couldn't hurt anyone'_

" You saw me kill those ninjas. Why are you still here talking to me like this "

Hinata looked down at her feet. " Well I kn-know that we're ninjas and w-we are tr-trained here to protect our village. The bl-blood i-is something I sh-should get used to this in case someone d-decides to am-ambush my village."

Gaara stated," I kill for the blood, not for anyone. You and I are as different as the light and the dark. "

" I promised to teach y-you what life is though G-Gaara." Gaara still had this confused, angry look on his face " Gaara " she said softly. She walked up really close to him and she placed a hand on his chest.

" What are you doing?" He stood there stiff not use to the contact, but he didn't brush her away because he secretly wanted to feel warm again. It was the feeling that only Hinata gave him.

" Just f-feeling your h-heartbeat." Hinata stated simply _' Good he's not rejecting me touching him' _" And now y-you h-have to l-listen to mine." Hinata boldly grabbed his head and pressed his head to her chest. He was a couple inches taller than her so she had to stand on her tip toes.

Seconds ticked past and there was no reaction. " G-G-G-Gaara?" she asked nervously. _Is he mad?_

She was surprised when he said "Its a nice sound. I'm not done listening to it yet" Gaara never had a mom that would do this for him, he had nobody before. Maybe he could give Hinata just a tiny bit of his trust.

Hinata blushed at how close they were. " It's beating faster now huh?" At those words Hinata blushed lightly.

" Ano " Hinata said softly

Gaara realized that he didn't mind too much when he was with her, but she was still too weak to his liking. He kinda liked the sound of her heart. It was the sound of life and blood pumping. He lifted his head away from her chest and pushed her away a little, but not violently.

" G-Gaara I should be going home now. " It was nearly 3:30 a.m.

Gaara just nodded and followed her silently until they got to her house. Hinata rang the doorbell several times but nobody answered the door. Unfortunately she didn't bring her house keys with her.

When in a deadly forest, she didn't expect that she would need her house keys. Neji must not be done yet either with the second part of the exam so, he wasn't home to get the door for me.

Ten minutes passed and Gaara was getting impatient. _' Are these people deaf? 'Yeah they look blind and all, but they should be able to hear the damn doorbell.' _

" Do you want to come over my house for the night?" Gaara said impatiently. Now don't get the wrong idea. He still felt a strong dislike towards Hinata. Gaara didn't have many things he liked anyway.

" Wh-what? I can't d-do that! " The thought of staying in a house with killer sand ninjas didn't appeal to her.

" Well you can't sleep on the street either." He pointed out blankly

Hinata was thinking for a minute.' _Her life would be at risk with Gaara, but he wouldn't kill her right?'_

He sighed " I won't hurt you tonight." He said that as if he could just read her mind. Gaara had enough blood for now and he was feeling pretty calm tonight

Hinata asked," Is this really okay?"

" Just shup up and quit worring. Okay its not too far away from here." And then they were off walking in silence until they arrived. True to Gaara's word it took no more than 20 minutes to get there.

He walked up to the fairly big house, and rang the doorbell. A grumpy, blonde teenager came out to answer the door. Temari said," Hmm Gaara why are you here so late at night? Where were you?" Temari spotted Hinata and her eyes widened in shock because she wasn't hurt at all. And the fact that Gaara actually brought a living girl home.

Gaara explained the situation quickly to his elder sister before he was bombed with a million questions.

Temari smirked and said," Sorry Hinata if my little bro caused any trouble. Now how bout we get you some clothes to wear. You probably don't want to wear those dirty things to bed. " They were standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Gaara was about to protest that she was the one causing him trouble until Temari said " Now don't keep a lady waiting and bring down some of your clothes." Gaara grunted before he went upstairs to his room to get some

Gaara brought down some of his shirts and shorts down. Gaara although wasn't big he was still a couple sizes bigger than Hinata. After Hinata took off her jacket Temari gasped. " Woah your body is so small and tooth picky without that ugly jacket. I'm kinda jealous. My thighs will probably never be that thin. "

" O-Oh I just feel more secure when I wear my jacket."

Temari sweat dropped knowing the reason why. Hinata was thin, but she was quite pretty. " Okay now go try on some of these clothes."

"O-okay wh-where can I-I change?"

" Right heres okay" Temari said," Yout tired right? This way it'll be quicker," Hinata was hesitated and Temari asked why. She shyly pointed to Gaara. Gaara who was never taught the difference between male and female just stood there confused. " Gaara just give her some privacy and turn around. "

Gaara glared at her, but listened ' _Why is Temari ordering me around '_

Hinata grabbed a pair of his shorts and put them on with Temari glancing at her from time to time._ ' Is there something wrong with me?' _Hinata thought uncomfortably. Temari had a michevious glint in her eyes after all how many opportunities did she have to mess with Gaara? When Hinata took her top off and was about to grab a shirt Temari said," She's done!"

Gaara mumbled," Finally"

Hinata had a panicked look, but was able to pull to pull her shirt over her head tensed up as he stood there frozen looking at Hinata still not fully clothed.

Hinata face has flushed red before she screamed, " KYAAA!" In a panic she grabbed a plastic bowl and threw it at Gaara's head and rushing to put the shirt on properly, but a button got tangled into her short hair.

Of course Gaara's sand protected him before anything happened. Hinata's was struggling to untangle her hair. Temari was still in a fit of giggles after seeing Gaara's reaction. He could see how much she was struggling so he came up to her.

Gaara calmly took it out of her hair quickly to save them from the awkwardness. After he was done she put the shirt on properly and said thank you.

Gaara noticed that he could see some of her ribs, and how her skin was very white, almost transparent._ ' It would be nice to see her stained in red '_

She still hasn't seemed to be comfortable around Gaara after that little situation.

She was crounched down on the kitchen floor, obviously still feeling embarrassed. " Temari th-that was so mean!" She said teary eyed.

" Sorry sorry! I didn't expect you to be that embarrassed."

" Hinata looked up and said," Gaara...y-you didn't s-see anything right?"

Gaara flinched. It was pretty obvious that he saw already and told her that," I did" he said that thinking that she would feel better Temari was standing behind Hinata making an X shaped gestures with her hands but realized it was too late and sighed.

Hinata hung her head in embarrassment. Temari whispered in his ear. " Go and tell her that your sorry!"

Gaara had an outraged look," What! It was your fault."

" Yes but you saw and she won't feel any better until you do something."

Garra was ruffling his own hair in frustration.

Gaara muttered " women " under his breath and he went up to Hinata apologized.

" I-Its okay Gaara" She said

Temai smiled_ ' Wow my brother has gotten soft and its only been a couple of days since he started hanging out with princess here...not even! Well at least now Hinata made him open up in this short amount of time.' "_ Well you kids had enough fun for tonight. Gaara show her to her room!" Gaara glared at her and Hinata followed him from behind.

"Hinata just because I'm being nice to you now. I can't go easy on you in the rest of the chuunin exams. "

Hinata thought _' This is his way of being nice? I guess I can't complain. I mean I'm still alive, so he can't hate me completely.' _And that was true no matter how hard Gaara tried to convince himself he hated her, he really didn't because she was the first person that hasn't run away from him.

Hinata realized they could be fighing each other. She was really no match for him in any aspect, but she would not forfeit. She wanted to show Gaara she was a person worthy for his friendship. " Gaara I-I w-wouldn't h-have i-it any other way. E-Even if I'm u-up against you don't th-think I'll hesitate. "

" Goodnight Gaara" Hinata said smiling.

" Night" He mumbled.

Gaara flopped down on his bed thinking_ ' Hinata, learning about love and life didn't seem that troublesome at first. I just hope you won't have to see the darker side of me.'_

Hinata looked around and there weren't many pieces of furniture in the room and she noticed the same with the other rooms like the kitchen_ 'I wonder if they just moved in'_

Hinata really liked the scent on Gaara's shirt. It smelled like him and it was a little baggy, but it made her feel protected in a strange way.

**No Gaara is not feeling feeling love for Hinata yet. The plot would be moving too fast if that was the case. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited! I am very grateful!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was rudely woken up this morning when Temari came in shaking her awake. Hinata didn't get too much sleep.

" T-T-Temar-" Hinata was cut off due to the fact that Temari was still shaking her. Temari wasn't going to stop anytime soon so Hinata sighed and got up reluctantly.

Temari smiled," So what do you want for breakfast? We have eggs,eggs,and eggs. Well I really only know how to make eggs. For dinner we usually just get takeout." Temari asked with a completely serious face.

Hinata smiled slightly and said," H-how about I-I c-cook. I've stayed here all night anyway. Its th-the least I c-can do." Hinata wasn't really in the mood for eggs anyway. So, she didn't mind having to cook.

Temari smiled cause she was hoping Hinata was going to offer to make breakfast anyway . With any luck Hinata was a better cook than she was." You can use the kitchen as long as you don't burn anything down. God knows we don't want that to happen again." _' How the hell did Kankuro start a fire by just cutting up vegetables anyway?' _

" Sh-shouldn' t w-we wake G-Gaara up now?" Hinata asked softly.

" Oh no, we don't need to do that deary, Gaara never sleeps anyway. He usually stays up reading some books, or just look up at the sky. Gaara can't seem to get enough of it, but to me it always looks the same. The real problem is waking up my lazy, make-up wearing brother. Seriously why does he have to paint purple lines on his face. "

_' The reason the sky looks so nice is because it is always the same, always there ' she though_.

Hinata was confused. She didn't understand what she meant by that," I-Is he an insomniac, or does he just like staying u-up at night?"

Temari scratched the back of her head." I guess its something like up. Before Hinata could ask any other questions Temari went upstairs to wake up her brother after walking Hinata downstairs toward the kitchen. Hinata jumped in alert because Gaara was already downstairs.

Hinata greeted him by saying," Good m-morning Gaara-san. Would you l-like anything to eat anything in p-particular?" She asked politely. Gaara didn't say anything, but Hinata made coffee for him anyway. Hinata looked in their fridge, and didn't find many ingredients. She got to work and did the best she could. Hinata was used to cooking because she made dinner for herself every night at her house. The lower members offered to make something for her, but Hinata just liked simple foods and not the fancy, over the top meals her father enjoys eating.

Kankuro came downstair with a lump on his head probably caused by Temari's rough way of waking him up. He sniffed the air and said," Wow smells like real food, I'm guessing Temari decided not to make eggs this morning." He chuckled lighly until Temari hit him again. " Ouch! What's your problem woman!"

" Whats wrong with my cooking? You lazy bum! I'm the one taking care of this house anyway. You can't even clean your room so, I don't want to hear any of that from you!"

" Jesus can't you take a joke you old hag" She held up her giant fan to his neck, making it act as a knife. Kankuro gulped and finally stopped talking long enough to notice Hinata watch them bicker.

" Temari I don't mean to alarm you, but theres a stranger in our house." Kankuro points an alarming finger at Hinata. He whispered to Temari," What if she finds out about the plan?"

Hinata just remembered that there were three of the siblings, not just two. Hinata smiled shyly and waved to him. Temari was explaining how her she stayed here overnight.

Temari whispered back," She'll be dead soon anyway, she won't cause any trouble for us." Temari felt bad that Hinata was getting roped into this, but there was nothing she could do anything at this point in time. Temari was just following orders.

Kankuro saw all the food she was making and shrugged, " She can stay here all she wants, as long as she continues cooking. " Kankur said while grabbing something else to eat.

Hinata said," Th-thanks I'm glad you like it."

Hinata made toast, pancakes, and a couple of omelettes. She sat down next to Gaara and poured him coffee. She made it extra strong, but she could see he preffered it sweet, when he added in five sugar cubes. Hinata looked at a sugar cube, picked it up, and popped it right into her mouth. It was overbearingly sweet, but it tasted amazing and it gave her a boost of energy.

"...I like my coffee this way" Hinata giggled behind the sleeve of the shirt she was borrowing from Gaara. They ate in silence until Hinata noticed something._ ' How come Kankuro and Gaara don't seem to like each other? Well Its none of my business. All families have their share of problems'_

"Shouln't we go to where the s-second part of the chuunin exams are held?"

Gaara stated simply," It doesn't start until tomorrow."

" O-Oh maybe I should go home now, m-my dad is pr-probably awake now." Hinata suggested.

Temari sighed," I'm going to miss this food, and having a little sister. Having two uncute brothers is makes me regret waking up every morning. Gaara go get the girl some better fitting clothes to wear and walk her home."

Kankuro protested," Hey I'm cute! All the ladies love me!"

" Oh please, whenever you come in contact with a lady, she runs off in the first 5 seconds you start talking to her!"

Gaara knew his sister and her pushy personality, so Gaara thought it was best just to listen to her sometimes.

Hinata followed Gaara into his room. His room was painted the darkest shade of black, and had an unkept bed. No posters, or anything decorative was in his room. It was different than what she though it would be and this was the first time she was in a boy's room and it made her a little uneasy.

Gaara was radeing his closet for clothes Hinata can wear. The only thing that could probably fit her was his dark tank top. As for pants...it looked like nothing could fit the anorexic looking girl. So, he just took a pair of Temari's skinny jeans out of her room secretly. He handed the clothes over to left the room to give her privacy. He didn't want any more things thrown at him.

Hinata stripped off Gaara's shirt wishing she could keep it, but quickly erased that idea._ ' Come on Hinata you barely know him and you like Naruto!' _She put on the clothes prepared for her, and decided she liked this look better than wearing her large jacket.

The shirt he gave her showed a little too much skin especially her chest, It didn't show anything, it just had a low cut. Hinata didn't have too much to show at this age though so, she didn't mind.

Hinata came out and said," Should we go now?"

" Yeah" Gaara said stoicly.

They walked out the door while Kankuro and Temari were still argueing.

Gaara said," Sorry about my family."

Hinata was startled," O-Oh no! I had a lot of fun! See m-my family was always so str-strict. Especially my father, but hanging out with y-you and Temari was...fun."

" I'm glad you enjoyed your stay. "

" Gaara theres something I don't understand, your not a bad guy, so wh-why a-are you so hard on yourself."

" Because I'm a monster"

"...Gaara your n-no monster."

" You don't understand! I seriously have a demon sealed up inside me." Gaara could see how confused Hinata is , " Listen, I appreciate what your trying to do, but it won't work. Along with nine other people I have a powerful demon sealed inside me and it likes blood... a lot. Its been there ever since I was born. I have absolutely no control over it now and I don't think anybody can help me."

Hinata looked hurt by his words," B-But I d-don't want t-to give up! I don't care about the m-monster inside you. We all have one inside of us. Your strong, but I don't have a-any redeeming traits, or anything like a welcoming family."

Naruto was strong, and brave. Naruto was always shunned from the world, and Hinata had no courage to help him. She watched him from a far until she realized that he had Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. His circle of friends was growing, but not hers. She still loved him, but inside she felt betrayed that he found people that loved him. To him, Hinata will always be the strange girl who stuttered like a fool in front of him and that was reality.

Gaara felt guilty for once in his life for some unknown reason, so he didn't push her away and returned the hug. He just felt responsible somehow for her pain even though pain is all he knows what to give others. The contact he had with her skin, was a little uncomfortable to him though. " Thats not true. Do not talk about death Hinata. You taught me that everyone was important."

" Y-Yeah aren't I am a huge h-hypocrite. Your lucky Gaara, you have a f-family." Hinata said.

"Not much of one, Temari is someone that can stand to be around me. Kankuro...doesn't like me in the slightest. Your the amazing one here. You accepted every part of me. The bad, and whatever good traits about me."

" Well thats because your j-just misunderstood."

Almost like God could see them he made it rain. It was a soft kind of rain, but still gloomy. They didn't say a thing walked the rest of the way to Hinata's house. Their fingertips would brush against each sometimes. Gaara left quickly right before Hiashi answered the door.

Hiashi asked outraged," Why are you soaking wet! Whose clothes are you wearing! It is highly indecent. Neji came back hours ago after finishing the exams."

Neji sneered," She was probably humilated by the fact, that she didn't help her team out in anyway."

Hinata looked down. _' Hours ago? Its only 7 a.m now. Father probably saw me yesterday, but didn't answer because Neji hasn't finished the exams yet... I can't believe_ it!'

Hinata said annoyed," Like you actually care. You left me out yesterday, even though you knew I was there!, and Neji? I thought you would care, but it seems like you don't. I actually deffended you when Kiba called you a pompous ass, but now I kn-know its true! " It wasn't in her character to say something so disrespectful and bold.

Hiashi looked fuming mad and he slapped Hinata in his frustration.

Hiashi said," Do not disrespect Neji, maybe you can do that if you can actually beat him in the chuunin exams."

Hinata said," I can see th-that I'm not the w-wanted child in this place, but who said you c-can treat me this way! I w-wish I was with my mom r-right now. I forgot th-that the wanted child killed her!" Hinata walked right past Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi who just gaped at her. Hanabi let out a small whimper before reminding herself that she was part of a prestigious family.

Hinata sat on her bed, and thought about Gaara. She slit her wrist with the knife in her drawer and cried. _' Gaara I wasn't just saving you, I wanted you to save __**me**__ too.' She never had any scars on her wrists, but she wish she had the courage she wanted._

She went to bed without eating anything all day. Nobody even bothered to knock on her door to ask if she was okay. Hinata could tell she had no place in this house. At least not now, and maybe forever. She said a small prayer and went to bed. Little did she know that Neji actually wanted to apologize for what he said.

Hinata knew that she probably didn't mean what she said to them, but she was just so frustrated and didn't know what she wanted from life right now!

Gaara was in his room looking at the moon. _' Maybe Hinata is stareing at it right now. I wonder what was wrong with her today'_

She woke up early the next morning, and walked to Gaara's house hoping to walk to the place where the second part of the chuunin exams with the three siblings. She rang the doorbell and when Gaara answered the door she smiled in joy, like she was the happiest person in the world. Like the fiasco yesterday didn't both apologized for the incident yesterday and talked about themselves.

"Favorite color?" Hinata asked

" Red and black" Gaara replied. He asked," Favorite movie?" in return of her question

" Spirited Away" Hinata answered immediately. " Its a great movie. Maybe w-we c-can watch it together s-sometime."

Gaara repled," Hn"

The flow of the conversation went that way for a while.

Hinata was back to wearing her normal clothes and returned the clothes she borrowed washed.

Gaara asked," Do you want something to eat?" He noticed Hinata's stomache growling.

She laughed it off embarrassed," Yes please."

Gaara handed her a cup of apple juice, and poured a cup of coffee for himself. He than went out oh his way to hand her a pop tart.

" So why are you here so early. The only reason Temari woke up early yesterday was because she wanted to be a good host."

" O-Oh! Th-that was n-nice of her I-I j-j-just wanted t-to s-see you" She smiled. She was stuttering more, because she didn't want Gaara to know the truth of what happened yesterday.

" Tell me the truth," Gaara said agressively. " What's wrong with your smile? It was never like that before."

Hinata said," It's n-n-nothing"

" Your a terrible liar," Gaara said. " Stop lying already. I'm tired of lies people are always telling me. Tell me the truth. "

Hinata tried to say something, but she didn't know where to start.

It was always when they were having a normal conversation, that it always ended up with something emotionally hard to talk about. Hinata knew it was no use lying to Gaara so she did spill her secrets. How her life was a diaster, and everything was just falling apart. How she would harm herself when she didn't know to deal with her sadness.

Gaara got a bandage and put it on the cut. He kissed the bandage tenderly and said," I'll tell Temari, and we can walk there together, okay?"

She nodded weakly,"Okay" He's being so gentle right now.

Temari and Kankuro came down worried about Hinata's condition.

" I feel better n-now, really." She gave one of her genuine smiles and the three sand siblings felt relieved.

"Your dad sounds like an asshole," said Temari.

" Hanabi is an extremely annoying sister, and Neji is a selfish bastard sometimes, but the world I want to be a part of revolves around them."

Kankuro laughed at the fact Hinata didn't look like the type to swear," Thatta girl! "

She walked there together, feeling like she was part of the family, they were like the family that she never had.

_' How can I go through with the plan, now knowing that she wasn't just all suger and smiles,' Her mother died. Her dad doesn't seem to love her. Her family revolved around her other siblings. Her life almost sucked as much as his did'_

Gaara's string of thoughts were interrupted when Hinata said," Good luck Gaara" He looked up and they were already there to his surprise.

He cracked the tiniest smile that only Hinata noticed and said," Don't worry about me and, worry about yourself. You better hope your not going up against me."

" I already t-told you I'm not backing down. I'll d-do my best no matter how many times I'm knocked d-down. I have a good luck charm too." Hinata returned his smile with a confident one.

" Good luck charm?" Gaara asked confused. He never really belived in that kind of stuff.

Hinata moved her jacket sleeve so Gaara could see what she meant. It was the bandage that Gaara put on for her. When Gaara kissed it, she thought it was something that represented her healed heart.

In the stadium, Hinata spotted her two teamates and lined up along them.

The hokage said," There are simply too many of you who passed this test. That means you are excellent ninja, but we will have a match to eliminate the ones who aren't ready to become a chuunin. "

Hinata looked at Gaara nervously, but she could tell Gaara was going to win against whoever he was fighting against anyway. She really had to worry about herself.

Gaara said to himself," I knew I should've wiped out other teams in the forest."

There was obvious dissaproval in the room. Hokage continued by saying," You will face each other so only half of you will remain. Now first fighting is: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Saura and Ino's fight ended in a tie, and the Hokage called on the next pair to battle.

The fights went on and on. Hinata was having a hard time focusing on the matches, even though the one going on now was Kiba vs. Naruto. Naruto, the Naruto who was her role model...was? Naruto was slowly becoming less significant in her life and she didn't even realize it.

Naruto won. Hinata wasn't surprised because she saw what Naruto was capable of. Hinata had no doubt in her mind that he would lose. Kiba however didn't end the fight injured free." K-Kiba" She handed him a small cup of healing salve.

Kiba gave a wolfish grin," I'll be okay. Listen Hinata, there aren't many people left. If you have to fight Neji, or that sand ninja kid forfeit. You'll have no chance of winning trust me on this."

" Kiba I won't quit. I-I-'m different now. I already kn-know about Gaara, but thank a-anway"

Kiba sighed in frustration and said," Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Before being taken away to the hospital but not before adding," Oi you really have changed a little bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a lot of positive feedback from my awesome readers! If you favorited my story yet didn't review. I'm a little mad at you! Give me some love, or hate well...I'm a little greedy:P anyway enjoy, I think you'll like it. Here is an extra long chapter to those who were so eager to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and never will own any kind of anime sadly.**

**I fixed all errors in my other chapters and made it into a more realistic situation. By the way i actually LOVVVEEEE Neji! I don't really hate Hiashi, but that doesn't mean I like him.**

The sickly looking man announced who was going to be in the next battle. Hinata's heart almost stopped when she heard him say," Next to be battling will be Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga!"

Gaara looked at Hinata knowing that the worst outcome possible could be death if she battles Neji. Neji was the main subject of many of the villagers. Everybody is saying how he may even be better than Sasuke, but that wasn't what conerned Gaara. Neji seemed to have a real dislike towards Hinata because his father died when Hinata's dad should've. Gaara couldn't confirm if this was true though.

Hinata walked slowly towards where they will be fighting. Neji had this confident smirk knowing Hinata isn't as skilled as him, but he knew she would put up a fight.

Neji said," Its best to listen to your little friend and forfeit. Do not try to go up against me. You know it is fate for me to win,sister"

Naruto screamed loudly from the stands," Neji! Your wrong, Hinata has changed, and your the one who hasn't.

Gaara had this urge to just go up to Neji and beat the crap out of him. Hinata was the kindest person he has ever met. Gaara didn't want to admit it. Gaara really evolved as a person this past week. Its hard to believe he's been feeling special feeling towards her already. Gaara was also wondering who this loud mouth defendig her was.

Hinata was hurt by his words, but she knew she couldn't give up. She made it this far after all. Naruto encouraged her and that gave her a boost of confidence. I also promised Gaara I would do my best. She took a deep breath and said," I won't f-forfeit and I hope we can have a good m-match, brother."

Gaara thought _' Thats the kind of confidence I like to see'._ Temari who was standing behind Gaara chuckled lighly. They were a strange duo alright.

Temari was thinking ' _A broken hearted boy, who pushed away everyone close to him and a petite girl with a little backbone. Lets just see if Gaara won't end up hurting her in the end.'_

He knew something interesting was happening, but didn't have the information about the Byakugan. Naruto said in frustration," What the heck is going on! Somebody fill me in!"

Sakura said equally confused," They're brother and sister?"

Lee explained that," Hinata is from a main household, and Neji is from the side branch. There has been some bad blood for generations now though."

Kurenai said," All the Hyuuga have the Byakugan. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision,the second skill lets the user see through solid objects, The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with precise detail as well as the colour of chakra."

Naruto said," I get it now! The Hyuuga's were that amazing? Hinata beat Neji to a pulp!"

Sakura said,"...But their family, it still must be hard."

Lee said," Yes well the main branch broke some of these rules, now there is some friction between the houses"

Sakura said," Then isn't like this a family feud!"

They watched from above what was happening now. Neji was giving a speech on how timid Hinata was, and how she couldn't change who she was. Hinata remembered who gives her the strength she has now, It was Naruto,_ and_ Gaara. Hinata didn't feel so alone anymore. Before she knew it, the match began.

Hinata was having a hard time trying to block off any of Neji's chakra points. They both battled each other of what looked like equal strength. Neji soon got the upper hand when he striked a fatal spot.

Hinata fell down coughing up blood. _' I may lose this match, but I'll lose trying'_

Gaara prayed in his mind_ ' Just stop already What are you doing to yourself?'_

Hinata got up, but only to be knocked down once again by Neji. This time she couldn't find the strength to get up. Neji was standing near her saying," I told you, you couldn't change your destiny." Neji was already to finish her off until her teachers stepped in.

Guy sensei said," Neji you said you could control your emotions. Obviously you couldn't. Somebody get a stretcher!"

Skilled medics took Hinata away saying," If we don't do something quick, she could die." With that said they left quickly. The referee declared Neji the winner.

Naruto jumped down from where he was standing. Naruto announced," I am going to defeat Neji Hyuuga!" Naruto dipped his figures in Hinata's blood and smeared it on across his cheek.

Gaara was trying to register what he just said _' She could die right here. That can't be possible. She promised me. Why were humans so weak? '_ Gaara was feeling furious. He felt that he needed to tear Neji apart limb from limb. He saw that he was next to battle. Rock Lee vs. Gaara were the names featured on the screen.

Gaara smirked. He was going to have fun beating this one. The bushy browed ninja exclaimed," Finally! It is my turn to shine!"

Yes, Gaara knew he will be having fun crushing his spirit. The referee finally blew the whistle. Lee immediately started attacked using just taijutsu. _' This one is fast' _Gaara's sand was faster and protect him effortlessly. Lee did something that shocked Gaara. He took of his weights. The weights were incredibly heavy to everyone shock, after taking those off Lee was almost too quick to be seen.

Gaara wasn't going to lose, but after taking a couple of blows from Lee. Gaara was starting to feel frustrated. Gaara needed to see blood, and not his own. He was losing his composure too quickly. After that Gaara took blow after blow in midair. After Lee threw him down, there was a big crater formed on the ground.

Gaara got up looking menaceingly. His siblings were worried because they knew what was happening.

Lee used this forbidden technique and ended up giving more blows to Gaara. Gaara's armor of sand was crumbling away. When they were both exhausted Gaara used the last of his chakra to break Lee's arm and leg.

" Now you die!" Before Gaara could send any more damage. Guy sensei stepped in and stopped the battle.

" The winner is Gaara" Gaara barely had a scratch on him because he covered himself in a shield, but Lee was another story.

Temari said," You went too far there Gaara"

Gaara replied by glaring and said," Shut up"

" You may be sad that Hinata's injured, but we'll visit her tomorrow, okay?" Gaara didn't deny that.

Kankuro added rudely," If she's actually alive. "

Gaara clutched the collar on Kankuro's robe and said," Say that again you piece of trash!" Kankuro still didn't like Gaara and Gaara felt the same way. Temari broke up the fight and they just all remained quiet.

Gaara glared and watched any other matches be finished. Hokage announced," Those of you who won will compete next month to decide who will become a chuunin! You should all be very proud."

Shikamaru asked," Is only one of us going to become a chunin?"

Temari glanced at Shikamaru slightly impressed with his question. Hokage said," No, those of you who show exceptional skill will pass. Train hard and you'll do fine." With that said everyone left.

Temari thought _' Maybe not everyone here was a dumbass'_

...

Gaara went home with his siblings silently. He said nothing, anxious to see if Hinata was okay. That night the moon Gaara adored looking at wasn't there._ ' The only one that can kill Hinata is me. The only one who can torture her beautiful soul was me. Nobody can touch her except me.'_

Temari stepped in his room.

Gaara spoke up," Aren't you suppose to knock?"

She said softly," She's a tough cookie. She'll be okay. "

" How would you know that?", Gaara said softly.

" Because Gaara, love solves everyone's problem. I'm sorry I haven't been with you all these years." Temari knew Gaara isn't as open to her compared to Hinata, but Temari grabbed his hand and sqeezed it gently. Temari left, but not before saying," Good night"

...

it was 8 a.m and Gaara's siblings were still sleeping soundly. _' This is the perfect time to visit Hinata. Konoha hospitals visiting hours are exremely long. Not too many people will be in the street there anyway.'_

Gaara left, but didn't go straight to the hospital. He went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He thought it would be nice if he brought her a gift. The moment he stepped in, Gaara could see the flowers had a really strong smell. Ino greeted him," Hello. I hope you had fun beating up Lee yesterday," she said sarcastically.

Gaara glared at her," Thats none of your business. I'm sorry now okay? I just don't know what happened...I was mad."

Ino sighed. Gaara was a customer and business was slow lately. " Okay Mr. Gloom what do you need?"

Gaara though about this shortly. He didn't know what girls liked. Gaara knew what he liked, and just went with that. The thought was what counted right?

"...Can I have a dozen red roses?"

Ino smiled slyly," For a special girl right? Didn't know you had one of those. Good choice because roses represent love." Ino wrapped the roses up beautifully and handed them over to Gaara.

Gaara nodded slowly. These flowers are really perfect for her. Gaara paid the amount of money he owed.

He was about to leave, but not beofre being smacked in the back lightly by Ino. " Good luck!"

Gaara didn't know if he wanted to kill this peppy girl or not. Instead he got a little sand and made a little ball out of it, and sent it flying at Ino's forehead. It shouldn't have hurt more than a flick anyway. Gaara mumbled a quick thanks and went to the hospital, but not before getting an earfull of Ino's rage. Gaara was at the desk asking a lazy woman where Hinata Hyuuga was staying. She saw the roses and immediately said," Hinata is staying in room 108. Have a nice visit."

Gaara was nervous. Not just a little nervous, but extremely._ ' What if she wasn't awake, or maybe very injured' _He didn't want to look like an idiot standing outside her door, so he decided just to walk in.

There was Hinata still laying down unconcious. Her skin looked pale than it usually did. Hinata didn't look too bad. She was wearing a hospital gown, had a few bandages here and there. Gaara got a chair and sat down next to Hinata. Gaara looked at her peaceful face. _' It almost looks likes...she dead'_ but he could tell that Hinata was still breathing as if she was in a deep sleep. Gaara thought if he touched her face, it would break in pieces. Gaara went and touched her face anyway. It was very cold, yet soft.

Her skin was smooth.

Gaara started talking, " Hinata you did a good job. I don't know what I could do without you honestly, now that I've known you this long. You've been with me this long without running away. When you were getting hurt, I just stood there." Gaara felt tears escape his eyes.

Hinata opened her eyes to be in a hospital room. She saw Gaara crying quietly._ ' I lost the match againt Neji, but I did the best I could Gaara...what are you doing here? Flowers...did he bring those for me?'_

Hinata whispered," Gaara. I'm okay now"

Gaara immediately stopped his tears and wiped them away. Relief flooded over him. Gaara said," I brought you these roses."

" I know, you must be the first person to visit me. My dad must not have come visit me yet. The roses are beautiful. They are the color of your hair." She giggled lightly.

Hinata attempted to get up, but it turns out she was more hurt than she thought.

Gaara missed that smile. " I'm glad you like them, but you should really rest. " After hearing her soft voice in what seemed like ages to him Gaara said," You don't stutter anymore."

" Thats because I'm not the least bit nervous around you anymore. Having a battle with Neji boosted my confidence, because I think I stood out for myself there. I think it'll still come back sometimes though. Why were you crying Gaara? What happened to your match?"

Gaara didn't deny the fact and simply said," I won"

"I knew you would. Who'd you go up against then?"

Gaara replied," Lee, I crushed his arm and leg."

Hinata said sternly," You have to aplologize, Gaara. Lee may never be as agile as he once was before. He's a good guy."

Gaara didn't want to say sorry. As stubborn as Gaaara sounded, he just wasn't used to talking to other people. " I understand, I'll do that tomorrow. I just couldn't control my anger after watching you get beat up like that."

" Than why were you crying earlier?"

_' Why did she have to bring that up again?'_ " I wasn't crying"

She said giggly," Don't lie"

Gaara just couldn't win against Hinata." ...I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." Gaara paused before continueing," You were the only person who agreed to be my friend. I think...I like you,but more than just a...friend"

Hinata flushed red. Her face was as red as Gaara's hair. She said," I-I don't know what to say. I like you a lot too Gaara."

Gaara stood up from where he was sitting abruptly. _' She just said she liked me back. Even though she knows what I'm capable of. She knows that I have a monster in me, and she accepts it. '_

Hinata looked at her wrist and to her delight the bandage was still there. " You know I don't think I'll get better if you don't do something for me."

Gaara looked at her confused," What should I do?"

" Show me that you really love me" Hinata said softly.

Gaara smiled genuinely. It was a small smile, but a smile nothing less. He leaned down and kissed Hinata gently. They stayed that way for at least five seconds.

When they broke apart. Hinata's face had a deep blush across her face. It was Hinata's first kiss and it was everything she hoped it would be, it didn't feel rushed and it was with someone she cared about. Hinata realized that Gaara was more important to her than Naruto. Even though when they first met Gaara treated her roughly.

She covered her mouth, and shyly looked up at Gaara and thought she saw him blush the tiniest bit. Afterall it was also Gaara's first kiss.

Hinata asked," Are we officially a couple now?"

" Yeah, we are," Gaara said.

" Just wanted to make sure." Hinata said happily.

They spent the rest of the morning together watching movies Hinata picked out. They were mostly animated children movies, but Gaara didn't mind. He liked looking at Hinata's happy face.

Gaara sat down and wrapped his arm around Hinata. Temari busted through the doors with Kankuro and saw this. Temari automatically dropped the teddy bear she brought for Hinata. Her mouth was open like a fish's. Kankuro cat-called clearly happy.

Temari asked cautiously," What are you doing?"

Hinata was about to say something but Gaara cut her off. " We decided to go out."

Temari still sonfused asked," When? Gaara you know you could hurt her. You barely know the girl! Your temper is better now, but I'm just not sure if she's safe with you. Just look what happened yesterday!"

" I care a lot about Hinata. I will try not to hurt her, and I really won't let anybody else hurt her. The time has been short, but this is the first time I really felt whole, like I was treated with the respect of a human being"

"Did you tell her about the plan?"

" No"

Temari sighed and decided to fill Hinata in on the plan finally she said," We were sent here to infiltrate Konoha in preparation for an invasion by Sunagakure and our ally next month. We don't really want to involved, but we're just following orders."

Hinata didn't say anything for a minute. She could be labeled as a traitor for not telling this to the Hokage. Hinata couldn't choose, Gaara was the one she loved, but her village was also important. Hinata said softly," I...love my village, but I won't tell on you. I don't care about my future as long as I'm with Gaara in the present."

Kankuro butted in as usual and said," You can't be serious! Your whole village is in danger! Your probably gonna be dead by next month. You choose to be with Gaara?"

" I don't get it either..." Gaara said.

Hinata sighed," Your the only thing I have right now to support me. Be it a day or year I'm happy to stay with you."

Temari looked stupified," You kids do whatever you want, Hinata we can't stop the plan though. We can try, but I'm not sure if its possible at this point in time."

" I know."

" Me and Kankuro are going to leave now. I bet you guys have some things you want to talk about."

...

Kankuro said," Have you lost your mind! You left poor little Hinata with our demonic brother!"

Temari said sternly," I don't know why your so afraid of Gaara, but he's family, like it or not. It's not everyday you find your soulmate. You should be happy for him."

Kankuro sighed knowing his sister was right. _' Dammit why am I always the one thats wrong Kami?'_

...

Gaara curtly nodded. " Hinata..."

" Gaara let's not get into this. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can, okay?"

" No, we have to talk about this now. You really can't be fine after hearing all that."

Hinata knew Gaara was right. His eyes pierced right through her soul. Hinata tried to hold back her tears, but just couldn't. She buried her face into her hands. Gaara who wasn't prepared to see her cry made him feel panicked, so he started apologizing many times. " Please Hinata I'm sorry, sorry, really sorry."

Hinata said still crying," My family...even if they don't treat me well, I can't help but love them. Neji may seem like this, but he was much nicer when we were younger. It was when he witnessed his father in pain because of the curse seal, that he drastically changed. Neji went through many hardships. I blamed Hanabi about mother, even though I knew it wasn't her fault. I really want to apologize to her right now." Hinata though about what to say about her father," Father is strict, and harsh on me, but he really wants me to become a better ninja. "

Gaara couldn't understand why she cared so much about her awful family members. Hinata was the only family Gaara has ever had, "Your heart is way too big for your own good."

Hinata smiled a little and playfully said," The better I can love you with."

Gaara leaned down, moved the her bangs and kissed her forehead. " I'll come back to see you tomorrow."

Gaara jumped out the window. Nothing too exciting happened the rest of the day. Kiba and Shino visited her though. Kiba was also staying at the same hospital as her.

Kiba said," Neji, I hate him even more now after what he did to you."

Shino nodded his head," Your battle with him was very impressive."

The happy girl smiled," Thank y-you. I heard you p-passed the test Shino. Congratuations!"

" How come Shino is the one who gets all the action?", Kiba said angered, " Before he got the scroll in the Forest, now he passed the test while I lost to Naruto! Naruto is the number one drop-out!"

Shino stated smartly," You just weren't strong enough I guess."

" Hah? You want to go Shino?"

Hinata stopped the arguement," Geez y-you guys are always fighing."

They both apologized. Shino said," Those flowers are nice, who brought them for you. It can't possibly be your family."

Hinata felt like she been lying enough to her friends. " I got them from Gaara. We're a c-couple now," she said shyly.

Kiba couldn't believe it. He really loved Hinata for years now, but could see how happy she was. _' I don't know what she sees in that guy, but Hina has the best judgement out of all of us. So, I'll let her go.'_

Kiba said," Congrats. The guy better take good care of you, or I'll pound him."

Shino agrees," You guys are a strange couple."

Hinata laughed. " I know"

She saw her family come in right when she was about to get ready to sleep. Hiashi was the first to speak," Hinata you lost the match, but you tried your hardest. I realize that I have been unreasonable, especially when I hit you the other night. I'm hoping that you will forgive me." Hiashi was on his knees with his head down.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Neji and Hanabi looked equally great Hiashi on his knees? " I-I'm not sure if I can forgive you just yet, but I'm not mad at any of you anymore. I guess I stepped out of line. I'm sorry H-Hanabi."

Hiashi answered," I can understand that."

Hanabi ran up to embrace her older sister. Neji just didn't know what to do. Neji was also harsh on her during the exams. He said some very cruel things, but still just couldn't accept the life he set up for himself.

Her family stayed for another hour asking about her condition. Hinata thought maybe her family problems were over, and her life could be normal. Hinata knew that her life will be far from normal as long as she's with Gaara though. Hinata smiled at this thought._ ' Maybe people will think I'm crazy, but Gaara means a lot to me.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata was able to sit up without anybody helping her now. The morning was dull without Gaara by her. _' I wonder when he's coming' _Hinata heard the door opening and was hoping it was Gaara. She got a surprise when Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, TenTen, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru burst through her doors.

Everybody greeted her asking how she was doing. Hinata was stunned wondering why everyone was here. " Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

Kiba explained," Well everyone visited me first, but than we all went to see how Lee was. He's still really beat up. Anyways how are you doing?"

Hinata smiled happy that Kiba was still energetic," Good, thank you all f-for coming here."

TenTen said suddenly," Neji is such a jerk! I can't believe he did this to you!" Everyone thought TenTen had a huge crush on Neji, but after this, she probably hates him now." I still think he's cute don't get me wrong, its just thats its so frustrating! How can he give that speech degrading you like that! I thought...I thought he was nice. "

Ino patted her on the back," Its okay deary, Neji is just angry about his curse seal. You know?"

" H-He's not too bad. I have already forgiven him. Don't stay t-too mad at him TenTen because he really cares about you."

TenTen asked,"...really? Hinata your so sweet." TenTen hugged Hinata " I hope you get well soon and for Neji to come back to his senses."

Naruto shouted," Right! Now I'm going to beat Neji for you Hinata. Believe it!" Kiba laughed telling him how it was impossible, and how beating him was just a fluke. " You want to go dog breathe?"

Kiba sneered," I'll take you on right now if you want."

" Bring it!"

Sakura smacked them both in the head hard.

" Ouch Sakura why did you do that?"

" You guys are still hurt. Focus on healing because you need all the energy to beat Neji," Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke was just sitting in a corner thinking_ ' That dope never fails to surprise me. Can't believe he actually got this far.'_

Ino laughed," You tell them forhead-chan! " Before Sakura could retort something clever Ino spotted the flowers she sold to Gaara the other day " Hinata where did you get those flowers?"

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell them the truth, but being honest might be the best choice. Hinata blushed and said softly," Gaara"

" EHHHHH! You mean the guy that beat the crap out of Lee?" the girls screamed.

Shikamaru said," Che what a pain. I didn't see that coming, and I have an IQ of 180" Naruto just stood there shocked. Sasuke almost fell off his chair.

Hinata confessed," We're dating, I'm s-sorry for not telling you." Her face was a deep red.

Ino said wide-eyed and pointing accusingly at Hinata," What?! When did this happen?"

Hinata said," Well we met during the chuunin exams, a-and one thing led to a-another."

Kiba was still heartbroken and everyone was pretty shocked. Naruto had an outburst," Why are you dating that monster? I mean he hurt Lee like that, and you brush it off as if it was nothing. I think you should break up with him. Hinata, your only gonna get hurt in the end." Hinata was outraged and slapped Naruto across the face.

Nobody could comprehend what just happened. Her crush on Naruto beofre was so noticeable, but before she could barely even talk to him without blushing like crazy.

" Take that back," Hinata said with tears in her eyes. " You don't kn-know what he's been through. He was alone his entire life! He helped me be stronger. Gaara i-is misunderstood, and n-nobody dares to even try to know him. I'm never going to break up with him. You should know how he feels the most!"

Naruto said sadly," I know, I'm sorry Hinata. Its just if he hurts one of my friends, I'll be mad. I want to get to know him now. I remember being alone in the village one day you came up and talked to me. It was a short conversation, but it made me happy."

Hinata though to herself _' he remembered that?_ '" Thanks N-Naruto-kun. Sorry for hitting you"

" I probably deserved it"

Gaara stood outside the door listening to what was going on. Gaara walked in and everyone stopped to stare at him. He walked over to Hinata and touched her hand fondly. Everyone in the room just blushed or looked stunned. "...Thanks for defending me."

Hinata smiled," No problem. You would've done the s-same" A small blush spread across her cheeks.

Ino said," So, the roses already look like there wilting. You want to swing by and buy some more?"

Gaara shook his head," I have another idea. He made a single rose out of his sand. Hinata's breathe was taken away. " This rose will never wither as long as I'm alive." Gaara handed her a small card with something written on it, and the rose.

Hinata said," G-Gaara its beautiful." The sand was hard, yet smooth. There were no thorns on the flower and several leaves were on the stem. " Is it okay if I read this out loud?" Gaara nodded hesitantly, not really wanting the other people in the room to hear what he wrote.

"People say we don't know what love is because we're so young.

And maybe we don't know what love is.

Maybe we're just fooling ourselves to think that this is love.

But if this isn't love, then what is? I believe what me and her have is love.

Is This Love?

The way people look at us. It's like we're committing a crime. When all we're really doing is falling more and more in love for one another than we already are.

We talk every single day. From when the sun rises, to when the sun sets.

We always tell each other everything that happens.

She's always the first to know my secrets and vise versa.

If this isn't love, then I'm just fine with what I have with her now. ( thanks again xfeetontheground)

I wouldn't want it any other way..." Hinata read it to herself one more time before saying," Gaara your a real poet. You know that I really do love you."

Gaara said," Well, I just wanted to let everyone here know that I really do love you."

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen squealed.

Gaara cleared his throat and said," I'm glad you like it."

Naruto apologized to Gaara about what he said earlier. The blonde boy said," I really do want to be your friend because I know how it feels to be alone."

Gaara looked at Naruto skeptically. Wondering if this kinda guy was ever alone.

Naruto said offensively," Hey! Don't look at me that way! What I said was true!"

Ino said excitedly," I want to be your friend, too!"

Sakura argued," You so stole my idea pig! Gaara, I would be honored to be your friend"

Sasuke being his cool self said," Hn"

Shikamaru said," Count me in. I don't want to feel left out."

Gaara didn't know what to say. _' I can't believe so many people want to be my...my friend.' _Then he stated," I hope we can be friends after I can learn more about you."

Everyone thought this sounded good. Ino suggest they have a party three weeks from now. So, everyone who was still in the exams could train, but still have time to have fun. Hinata and everyone agreed, but Gaara was still decideing.

One by one everybody left until it was only Hinata and Gaaara left. "Isn't it nice that you have many people who want to be your friend," Hinata asked kindly. Gaara was spaced out, so Hinata waved her hand in front of his face. " Gaara are you listening to me? Did you hear what I just said?"

Gaara snapped out it and said,"...Yes, I did. I think I'm going to say sorry to Lee now. "

" I'll go with you. " Hinata tried to get up from her bed, but failed.

Gaara sighed," Do you really want to go with me?"

" I do"

Gaara bent down and lifted her up gently. Hinata protested " G-Gaara, please I-I must be heavy necause all I've been doing this past week was eat and rest," she said embarrassed. He didn't want to put his gourd down, so he carried her bridal style.

Gaara reassured her," Don't worry, your not heavy at all."_ ' She looks so frail in my arms, innocent. I still don't understand what she sees in a person like me.' _So, where Lee's room?"

" In room 805, which is two floors above ours."

" Hn" Gaara walked all the way there without any problems. Gaara had another problem again. He was standing outside Lee's door, not moving. _' Deja Vu'_

Hinata smiled," I'm with you, so everything w-will be okay." she gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Gaara sighed, he didn't want to look like a wimp. So, he knocked on the door, and waited for a responce.

Lee said," Come in!"

Gaara walked in hesitantly. Lee didn't say anything for a while. " I'm sorry," Gaara began " I was just frustrated that Hinata got injured in her fight. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Lee said," Gaara...of course I can forgive you. I mean if one of my loved ones got hurt, I don't know what I would do."

_' Thats the same thing Naruto said' Gaara thought._

Gaara couldn't believe he hurt someone with such a good heart," I know that you forgive me,...but I just can't forgive myself. " _' I must have ruined this guy's life.' " _I...I don't really get you. Why would you forgive me so quickly."

Lee responed," Well life is too short to hate people. Live a youthful life is my saying." and than he gave Gaara a thumbs up.

" I guess your right..."

Hinata said," Thank you, Lee."

Lee said," It is no problem at all"

Gaara and Hinata left. Gaara placed Hinata down in her room. " Gaara, don't you need to train." Hinata asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow," You think I'll lose?"

Hinata flushed waving her hands in the air. " No! Thats not what I mean, I don't want to waste your time. You've spent a lot of time with me after all and I appreciate that. Now you have pretty girls like, Ino and Sakura wanting to be your friend. Honestly, it makes me feel a little uneasy. "

Gaara sighed," Your silly, your beautiful, I never thought that you could love me. Ino and Sakura would make okay friends, but your the number one person in my life."

Hinata flushed five different shades of red. _' Kyaa! I didn't know he was this charming before.'_

Gaara said," I have to leave. Temari and Kankuro wants to train with me. She says "family time" is really important. I don't know when I can visit you again."

Hinata loooked dissapointed," I understand, I-I have this desert rose after all. I love it, its absolutely gorgous. I kinda wish I could do something f-for you though."

Gaara was about to leave. Before opening the door he said," Your well being is good enough. Get well soon"

Gaara didn't come by for an entire week. It made her feel lonely. Her friends and family came by often, but it Hinata was always hoping Gaara would come to give her company. Another three days passed, and there still wasn't any sign of him. She still read the card he gave her everyday._ ' I hope nothing bad happened to him. ' _

The lonely girl was about to go to sleep, until she heard a knocking from outside the window. She got up slowly and walked towards it. Hinata was shocked when Gaara used his sand to get up there.

"...Gaara," she said softly. " Where have you been this past week? I missed you"

Gaara said sincerely," Sorry, but Temari and Kankuro insisted on going over the plan a million times. Without you, I feel like I've been going crazy."

" I'm getting discharged tomorrow," Hinata said while smiling. " Want to go somewhere?"

Gaara was thinking if he was free tomorrow. He should really train more, but if Hinata was asking him so cutely, he just could not say no. " Where do you want to go, and what time?"

Hinata explained," I-I'm not sure, how about the aquarium. Being there with all the beautiful fish always makes me happy. My father hasn't taken me there in a while. I get out the hospital in the morning. So, does 2:30 sound okay?"

" Sounds good, " Gaara was about to leave, but Hinata stopped him.

"Gaara, are you already leaving?"

" Yes," He saw the dejected look on her face. _' I promised I wouldn't hurt her, but I can't stay by her side. _

Hinata was feeling nelected and glared a little at him. Gaara winced and looked down. " Come over here" Gaara obliged and came close to her. She held his colar tightly and forced a kiss on him. Gaara felt like he was losing it. Did Hinata really just do that? This kiss was much different than there other kiss. This one was much more agressive and Gaara liked it. Even though she was the one who initiated it, she still felt like fainting. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breathe.

Gaara fumbled over his words cutely," Wh-what w-was that?" there was even a noticeable blush on his face. Hinata's blush was much more noticable though.

Hinata replied," I-I-I don't know. I j-just wanted to do something daring since I couldn't see you this entire week"

" Well I'm not complainng. "

Hinata laughed, " Don't expect me to do it anymore." Gaara said goodbye and left.

* * *

Neji went to the training grounds early in the morning instead of seeing his younger cousin. _' Training is the most important thing I can do right now. The exams are in two weeks after all.'_

He continued throwing ninja stars at targets, only missing the mark by an inch without using his Byagugan.

TenTen called out," Are you getting rusty Neji?"

" Hmph, like you could do better"

" I can actually" TenTen grabbed three ninja stars and threw tham at once. All of them landed in the middle of the bullseye. " I'm a weapon specialist remember? Even though I got my butt kicked by Temari."

Neji sighed," No, I didn't forget."

" Your holding it too tight"

" Excuse me?"

TenTen advised," You need to loosen your grip on the star. Thats your problem" Neji tried this and he hit the bullseye.

Neji mumbled an audible," Thanks"

TenTen said," You know Neji, I'm really mad at you. Super mad that you hurt Hinata. You almost killed her! I thought you were better at controlling yourself, I thought family meant more to you."

" It did!" Neji said loudly " It did until I got this curse mark. Now I have to protect that weakling. She doesn't deserve to be heir!"

" Than who does Neji? Hinata tried, she wanted to show you she wasn't weak anymore. She defended you when everyone was badmouthing you. She's the nicest person in the world, and and your too stubborn to realize that! Open your eyes Neji, and see whats right in front of you."

Neji stated," It's fate for her to be the heir, and its fate for me to be her bodygaurd. "

" I can't believe your still thinking about that. Somebody needs to knock some sense in you, but it won't be me."

" What the hell are you talking about?"

TenTen sighed," I'm tired of being with you, trying to help, but you don't _listen_ to me."

Neji stated," Than you can leave for all I care"

TenTen already crying yelled," You idiot! " TenTen threw a present at Neji " Happy Birthday. I hope your happy. Jerk!" TenTen ran off at full speed not even waiting to hear what Neji had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah...Hello! I haven't updated in a while...Sorry enjoy this chapter! REVIEW if you want faster updates from me haha. Well, I've been a bit busy, no actually lazy, but I still want to continue my stories because I don't want to dissapoint anyone.**

**The First Date.**

7:30

Hinata woke up early this morning to get ready for her date with Gaara. She rubbed her eyes and got up to make a lunch. Hinata got permission to use the hospital's kitchen. Hinata wondered what she should put in the bento. She recalled that Gaara said that he liked salted tongue, and gizzard but that seems pretty gross so Hinata crossed out that idea. This was more difficult than she thought it would be. She sighed and decided to make rice balls as a safe choice. She included sausages,tamagoyaki, and salted salmon in the bento, too.

...

Gaara got up early this morning too. The redheaded boy didn't actually sleep, but he does read a lot, and spends time looking up at the moon. The moon was comforting to him, and its his favorite second thing to look at. Temari heard about their first date and was super excited.

Temari said," So, whats the plan for you today?"

Gaara asked," What do you mean?"

" Well it's your first date right? So, shouldn't you do something a bit big?"

Gaara rejected the idea immediately," No, I think I'll be okay."

Kankuro walked in with a sloppy appearence and said," You should do something special little bro. Woman always want something more."

Gaara answered," Hinata isn't like that, but I'd do anything to see her smile."

His siblings couldn't here what he was saything though over all the noise they were making. Temari smacked him on the head roughly and said," Huh?!" Kankuro scurried to the bathroom and locked the door quickly before Temari could cause him any more pain this early in the morning. She started banging on the door, while Gaara just decided it would be best if he just made breakfast.

...

12:50

Hinata's family came to pick her up from the hospital, and drove her home for the first time made her feel comforted. Her room was kept clean thanks to the maids. Hinata was now wondering what she should wear for her date. Maybe it would be best to just wear her jacket, but maybe she should wear something more cute. She picked up a purple top, a matching scarf, and white shorts thinking that this would look nice on her. Hinata decided to tie up her short hair, and put on a white, and purple hairband. She was starting to feel nervous.

Neji decided to go hang out by himself and walk around the village becasue he needed some fresh air.

...

1:20

Temari was looking through Gaara's closet furiously for something nice to wear. " Why the heck are all your clothes so...emo looking?"

Gaara glared at her.

She picked out a white and black striped shirt, and black skinny jeans. "Okay. I think this will look good enough, actually heres a black tie to wear too."

" Isn't this what hipsters wear?"

" It still looks good with your shirt"

Gaara shrugged, put on his clothes, and decided to just read before him and Hinata meet up.

...

2:30

Gaara was waiting for Hinata at the aquarium, and he soon spotted her walking his way.

Hinata said out of breath,"I'm sorry...for being late."

"...No I just got here too. You didn't have to rush yourself like that."

Hinata smiled softly and said nervously," But this i-is the first time we're going a date, so I really wanted to be here on time."

He looked at her said," I see, well you look nice today."

She was glad that he liked her outfit, and smiled happily" Thank you Gaara. So, should we be going now?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata was about to walk in the aquarium, and Gaara asked suddenly," Do you...want to hold hands?" Gaara was thinking _' Did I really just ask that? No, I did not just ask that.'_ Gaara was looking down and looked up to see Hinata smiling._ ' Oh god I really did ask that ' _Hinata gave him her hand eagerly because she was actually hoping that he would ask.

_' Ah I hope my hands don't get sweaty.'_ Hinata worried cutely.

Gaara paid for the tickets even though Hinata claimed she could pay for herself, and they walked in together. There were many tanks of fish, all with many different types swimming around. It was really relaxing, and it was fun. Hinata smiled when she saw all the exotic fish. She stood there with her mouth opened at the jellyfish. Hinata saw a turtle swimming in a particularly big tank, and was looking at it closely, but it than got really close to the glass, and surprised her. Hinata fell to the ground suddenly before Gaara could catch her.

Hinata said," Th-That startled me."

Gaara gave her a hand, and smiled a bit. " Your so amusing with all the different facial expressions you show. "

She felt flustered, but laughed anyway. " Gaara, what's your favorite fish?"

He thought for a second and said,"...I think that shark would be my favorite." He pointed to the shark alone in the tank. " Because I feel like if I don't keep moving than I'll die, and before I met you my I felt like I was suffocating. I was always alone because everyone was afraid of me, but I didn't know how lonely I felt deep inside. Before, I would get excited when I saw blood, but now it's just different."

There was a slight pause before Gaara asked," What fish would you compare yourself to?"

" I-I don't want to say"

"Come on, I already told you mine."

Hinata sighed and said," I would probably be a blue tang b-because I was how in "Finding Nemo" Dory was always open, and she wasn't afraid of the shark at all. Do you think that sounded childish? Dory always felt insecure, but in the end she overcame that. " Hinata was prepared to see if Gaara would tease her or not.

Gaara didn't think it was childish at all. He felt moved that she thought that way actually. He said," No...not at all." Gaara pulled Hinata into a loving embrace. "Do you love me?"

Hinata closed her eyes, smiled and answered," Yes"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes"

"Can...you tell me one more time?"

" I-I love you, and I'll tell you that as many times as you want to hear it"

Gaara asked," How do you know?"

" Because...I was drawn to you ever since we met, and maybe I'm just to young to know this feeling, but I just know"

Gaara thought to himself, _' If I recall correctly, the first time we met I pushed her down'_

Silence...Hinata asked Gaara," Do you want to go eat lunch now? You might not be hungry if you've already eaten already though..." She looked at Gaara sadly.

"I'll eat..." So, the couple went outside to eat at a nearby park bench. Hinata unpacked the two bentos aand Gaara said," This looks really good."

A slight blush was on Hinata's face " N-No! It's just normal." Gaara took a pair of chopsticks and tried the food Hinata has prepared. Hinata looked nervous afraid to hear what Gaara thought of her cooking.

Gaara said while chewing," This is actually really good you know." Gaara picked up a tamagoyaki, " Hinata, open your mouth." Hinata opened her mouth, and Gaara fed her. " Now do you think your food tastes good?"

Honestly Hinata couldn't taste anything at all because she was so nervous, but nodded anyways. Gaara had a teasing smile on his face," Yeah I knew you would say , theres something on your face"

Hinata asked," Eh? Where?"

Gaara said," Don't worry. I can get it." He leaned in closer to Hinata, and licked off a couple grains of rice on her cheek.

Hinata reacted quickly and stuttered," I-I could've gotten it myself! " A dark blush was clearly visible.

He simply said," Yeah I know."

An old couple walked by and commented," It must nice to young.

She sighed but inside she felt rather happy. The silence was comfotable, and there was a nice breeze outside. They finished off lunch without anything out of the ordinary happening. Hinata suggested they go into town and see if there was anything to buy.

Hinata said," You still remember that Ino is having her party in 10 days,right?

Gaara replied," Yeah I remember."

"...Are you going to go?"

" I guess...but I feel like it would be weird since I barely know anyone."

Hinata gave Gaara's hand a squeeze. " Everybody already met you at the hospital,remember?."

"Yeah, I know..."

Hinata could see how uneasy Gaara still felt. " It'll be alright,everyone wants to be your friends." Gaara still had doubts because he felt like making friends could not be this easy.

...

Neji was also in town, looking for TenTen. He didn't feel bad about it at first, but after sleeping on it, he just couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling. Neji tried going to TenTen's house, but she wasn't there.

Neji spotted her...walking with another guy. Who was that with her? It was...Shino?!

His mind wasn't processing this thought? _'When did they get close to each other? Actually did they even talk to each other?'_ A million questions were being asked inside his mind, but none of them were going to get answered if he just stood around like a fool.

He raced toward the unexpected pair. TenTen spotted Neji coming though and she tugged on Shino's sleeve, and he immediately got the message. They immediately ran into a crowd of people, but that wasn't a problem for Neji. He spotted them quickly and grabbed TenTen's wrist roughly, but she refused to turn around and meet his eyes . After what happened the other day,she still needed time to collect her feelings.

Shino just stood awkwardy between them, not sure how he should this kind of situations.

Neji was the first to speak," Why are you out with Shino?"

No answer.

" Why won't you look at me?"

No answer.

" TenTen, stop making me look like an idiot already."

TenTen turned around abruptly and shook off Neji's hand. " Oh, you think you look like an idiot now? I'm the one that feels like the idiot, idiot!" Her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

Neji apologized while rubbing his temple," I'm sorry. Now will you answer my questions?"

"No"

" Great...wait what do you mean by no? I already said I was sorry."

" You didn't mean it anyway."

" I did"

TenTen rolled her eyes. " Whatever. I was in town crying over a...jerk like you, and Shino asked me what was wrong. So, he offered to listen to my problems, and than you rushed in here all angry."

Neji was a bit annoyed but still glad that TenTen did not have any other kind of relationship with Shino._ I mean it's Shino, so of course she would not think of him in that kind of way._

Shino was a bit annoyed because he could read what Neji was probably thinking about something rude at the moment. Shino said," Well, if nobody need me I'll be leaving now."

TenTen said," Bye Shino" before slapping Neji across the cheek. " I still haven't forgiven you."

Neji said," Come on TenTen, we're team mates. You can not keep a grudge anyway, and wow that stung!"

"It should, cause what you said to me hurt even more."

TenTen was mad because she knew it was true. She wasn't that mad at Neji anymore after crying and talking about it, but now she was mad at herself for letting her emotions get out of control, but slapping Neji felt good.

TenTen exploded again," I know that! You don't think I know that? I'm leaving!" TenTen ran off at high speed.

Neji decided that he was never going to get girls, but he decided to chase after her anyways.

...

Gaara offered to buy Hinata ice cream since it was getting late now. Gaara paid for the ice cream and Hinata took the strawberry ice cream cone happily. Gaara didn't like sweets too, so he was just glad to see Hinata having a good time. Hinata ate half, and felt too full. She got up to throw the rest of the ice cream, but somebody suddenly slammed into her.

Her ice cream got all over that person's clothes, and they fell down together. Hinata opened her eyes and saw TenTen panicked.

Hinata suddenly said," TenTen?! Wh-What was that?"

TenTen explained," Sorry, I was running away from Neji, and wasn't looking to see where I was going. What is all over me? Is this ice cream? Ugh it feels cold, and gross."

Hinja apologized quickly," S-Sorry! It was my fault..."

" No! It was my fault for running into you..."

Neji came into the scene out of breath and said," Finally...caught up to you."

TenTen groaned in frustration. " Yeah, awesome," she said sarcastically.

Gaara said awkwardly," Maybe everyone should sit down and collect themselves, and explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Everyone sat on a park bench and the first to explain what was happening was TenTen. How they got into this kind of fight in the first place, up to when he was chasing after her. Neji explained that he wanted to apologize, but she wouldn't face him.

TenTen was covered in ice cream, and this entire situation was exhausting. Hinata suggested," Maybe, we should all go back to my house, and call it a night." It was roughly aroung 7:30 p.m. at the time. The walk to the house was painfully awkward for Neji and TenTen, but on the other hand, Gaara and Hinata were chatting happily about their day.

Hinata rang the doorbell and Hiashi answered, surprised by how Hinata and Neji brought home guests.

Hinata just took TenTen up to her room, and got her a change of clothes. Neji and Gaara were sitting in the living room silently. Hanabi was pestering them.

Hanabi whispered to Gaara," Hey, your Hinata's boyfriend aren't you?"

He was dumbfouned for a second. She's a sharp little girl. Gaara just responded back by giving her a slight nod.

Hiashi was still clueless and confused, wondering what was going on. Hinata and TenTen walked down to see Gaara getting questioned from Hiashi. " So, are you Neji's friend or Hinata's?

Hinata came down and answered," F-Father, Gaara is m-m-my..."

Gaara butted in and said," I'm her boyfriend."

The father was trying to register what he just said. " Wait, is this the boy that let you stay over his house for the night, and lent you those clothes? I do not approve of this relationship." _Gaara is a strong shinobi though._

"Don't..."

"What?"

Hinata said," Don't try to act like my father now. You haven't been with me all my life, I never got your support, I never felt like I was a part of this family before you apologized to me at the hospital. I don't want to give up on Gaara just because you told me to do so. Besides Gaara was there for me when I was feeling broken down while you were ignoring me"

He answered back," I know, but I am your father, but you can do as you wish for now."

" Thank you..."

Gaara was glad that Hinata said that for him. Hinata invited everyone to play fighting games on her Xbox since it might be a good way to break the ice. The mood really did change, and TenTen was playing happily with Neji.

"Ha! In your face Neji!" TenTen said loudly.

Neji stated," Hmph, whatever you were just pressing random buttons anyway, and its just a game.

" Oh you want to go again?"

"Not...really" Neji was glad that TenTen wasn't angry at him anymore.

TenTen decided to sleep over in Hinata's room because by the time they finished playing video games, it was already really late. Hiashi came downstair and saw the children still enjoying themselves, and looked at the clock. It was already 1:00 a.m. So, he offered to let Gaara and TenTen stay over. Gaara was about to reject his offer, but Hiashi insisted.

At the same time Temari was tired of waiting for Gaara to come home. _' When that boy comes home tomorrow, he better be prepared to get a scolding on the life time. I hope they had fun though...ah young love must be great. I kinda want an amazing romance story like my little brother got. It is annoying that her brother was able to get in this kind of relationship before her though.'_

Hinata and TenTen talked for quite a while, but TenTen fell asleep first. Hinata got out of bed to get a glass of water, and found Gaara sitting on the couch reading a book. " Gaara, your still awake?"

Gaara turned around,"...Yeah, well I don't need to sleep after all."

"Oh..." Hinata took a seat next to Gaara, and put her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled Gaara's face, but he didn't mind. Gaara wrapped his arms aroung Hinata's thin waist. " You know I had a really great time today, and I wish we could have more days like this before the chuunin exams start."

The plan...Gaara almost forgot about it. He didn't know if he wanted to go through with it anymore.

Gaara replied back stoically," Same here..." he spaced out a bit before he asked," Shouldn't you be going back to sleep right now?"

Hinata was trying to hide it, but her chest felt tight and painful at the thought of him leaving, and the thought of her village getting invaded. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore, and clutched his shirt tighly. " J-Just a little longer" Gaara sighed, and patted her head knowing that he was probably the reason for her tears. " Eh? What's with these tears? I had so much fun today, but they just won't stop falling...," She said while sniffling in between words.

_' I don't want to ever see your tears again'_

Gaara wasn't the type to strike up a conversation but he asked Hinata," Hey, do you want to go out for a walk?"

" Sure..."

It started with a stroll in the neighborhood, but it has been an hour and it looked like they didn't have any intention on turning back soon. There was a notable distance between them. Hinata said," You know, I feel like I could just touch the moon right now...it just feels really close today. "

"Hm, I guess it does, can we just sit on the grass for a second?"

" Yeah, I'm starting to feel tired"

A few minutes ticked by, before they decided it would be best to return to Hinata's house.

Hiashi though to himself in bed _' Kids these days are growing up much too fast.'_


End file.
